User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/AQUA - Episode One "Azure"
(A young adult wearing a black fedora and trench coat stands before the camera, his green streaks in his hair barely visible.) Arthur Dokat: You know, being a hero isn’t something I thought would ever happen to me. I never thought I would be put into Beacon at all; I just wanted to be a vigilante. Fight crime, disrespect police, like Batman, right? Well, my Batman story isn’t going anywhere, much like this monologue. (Heavy sigh) Arthur Dokat: I’m just the guy that attempted to live a normal life with minimal hunter training, not the one who would be the leader of a team at Beacon. That’s right; I am the Leader of Team AQUA, equal to that of the legendary Team RWBY. Now you may be wondering “We know that you’re the leader of that team, why are you here?” Well, I will tell you the story of Qiana, Ujarak, and An. Let’s begin with my story, shall we? (The scene changes to Arthur, now lightened up and his white skin, black and green hair, and amber eyes visible. He is wearing the same trench coat and fedora with earphones in. On his back is his weapon.) '' '' '' Arthur Dokat: ''But I’m a king of the country, your presidency plans have gone and deflate! I spit sharper and quicker than my own castle’s gate- ''Oh, looks like I’m here. (''Arthur enters the doors to the diner he was heading to and sits down at a table in the corner. still listening to his music. He orders some pancakes despite it being, like, seven at night and begins to eat when he sees a news cast on the only TV there.) News Reporter: A local convenient store on the corner of 5th and 6th Avenue has been raided by a group of criminals. Most of the money AND the Dust were stolen. Our helicopter is monitoring the chase right now as we speak. (Arthur looks outside to see a spotlight on a car speeding down the street. Arthur pulls his earphones out and races to the street, unsheathing his weapon: a nine foot broadsword.) Arthur Dokat: My legacy begins now! (Arthur runs and leaps over the car with the blade pointing towards the sidewalk and effectively cleaves the van in two. He sticks the landing to see that the criminals were then escaping on foot with the case of dust. Arthur gives chase and tackles the guy running with the briefcase and opens it, seeing all the stolen dust.) Arthur Dokat: Woot woot! I did it! (Arthur sees the police pulls up and aim their weapons at him, screaming at him to drop it. Arthur does so and runs off and ends up in a warehouse a few blocks away.) Arthur Dokat: Dang… Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Yeah, you defeating my inferiors. Tough, right? (Nick, a man who is up there with the criminal syndicate, approaches Arthur clapping.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: You saw the news cast, am I right or am I wrong? Listen, buddy, you shoulda forgot about seeing the robbery! Arthur Dokat: I’m not going to let this town go overrun with scum like you! Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Heh. See, Ozpin already saw your actions on TV! Sick moves cutting my car in half, you have some skill! Who taught you? Arthur Dokat: Myself. What do you mean Ozpin saw it? Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: The guy sees everything. He’s probably arrangin’ for you to be goin’ to Beacon… (Nick throws two objects into the air and slips them on. A pair of brass knuckles with small chambers on the tips.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Sorry, kid, can’t let that happen. Meet Lefty and Righty. I’ll tell them to meet with your face as well! (Nick leaps at Arthur but the latter blocks with his sword and kicks Nick in the gut before punching him into the far wall.) Arthur Dokat: If I’m meeting Left and Righty, let me introduce you to Excalibur! Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Cheesy. (Nick fires off small pellets at Arthur who dodged each one, making his way to Nick.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Heh, nice moves, kid. (Nick slams Lefty into Arthur’s stomach and Righty goes right into Arthur’s jaw, hitting him into the air.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Not good enough. (Nick kicks off the wall and meets Arthur midfall, slamming Righty into his side and launching him into another room next door. Nick follows soon after, leaping to do an overhead strike. However, Arthur catches him with his boot and flips him over before getting up.) Arthur Dokat: I am not going to fall to the likes of you! (Arthur slams the hilt of the Excalibur into Nick’s temple, sending him to his knees. Arthur than round house kicks Nick into the opposing wall and the latter retaliates by running at Nick.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: I will end you! (Nick swung both arms at Arthur and the latter caught both fists and begin to squeeze.) Nick “Hurtz” Tymolo: Wh-what are you doing?! GAAAAH! (The sound of bones breaking and metal bending echoed through the room and Nick collapsed and began to writhe in pain. Arthur stood over his adversary, ready to plunge the sword into his head.) Arthur Dokat: Prepare to fall, Tymolo! (Arthur is slammed in the head by one of Nick’s cronies and the big guy himself runs away, angering Arthur.) Arthur Dokat: Coward! (Arthur then notices streams of his cronies flooding in to attack him.) Arthur Dokat: On second thought, I’LL be the coward. (Arthur runs outside the door and accidentally backs himself up against a brick wall. From there, he begins to fight the guys until he is punched into the wall.) Criminal: Make way! (All the criminals’ part, revealing a familiar Night Club owner with a new bat: Junior.) Junior: Well, time to wipe the next Ruby Rose off the face of the Earth. (Junior fires a single, giant missile… but it falls apart as soon as it leaves the gun. Junior looks at his gun and then up again at Arthur, his is being guarded by a woman. That girl begins to beat all of the guards senseless, including Junior.) Arthur Dokat: What… what… (Arthur reclaims his senses when he sees the girl begin to get put into a mosh pit almost and he runs to her side. He kicks one guy away and then slams the hilt of his sword into another guy’s neck.) Girl: Thank you. Arthur Dokat: Don’t mention it. (The last person left standing is Junior, who is now firing mini missiles at the two. Arthur and the girl slice through each one and dodge the ones they can’t until they reach him. From there, Arthur’s sword and Junior’s bat collided while the girl jumps onto a dumpster and jumps at Junior, hitting him feet first.) Junior: Gah! (Junior slams the back into the stomach of the girl and Arthur takes the opening to kick Junior’s knee in and then slam his knee into Junior’s face.) Arthur Dokat: You okay? Girl: Ugh… yeah, never been better… (Arthur barely blocks a blow from Junior and the girl quickly slices the bat in half.) Junior: Not again! (Arthur and the girl both charge at the now defenseless Junior and both punch him in the face simultaneously. Junior is sent flying into a street lamp across the street and struggles to get up before he sees himself sent flying off into the ocean.) Girl: Well, that’s taken care off. Arthur Dokat: Yeah… thanks for the help I guess… Girl: You’re welcome. (The girl begins to walk away.) Arthur Dokat: Wait! What’s your name? (The girl turns back around.) Girl: My name? Heh… my name is Qiana Roumpíni. Arthur Dokat: Arthur Dokat. Pleasure to meet you. Qiana Roumpíni: Heheh, you too. (Qiana heads off while Arthur watches.) Arthur Dokat: May our paths cross again… (The scene changes back to Arthur’s silhouette.) Arthur Dokat: And so we did. But that will be all in time. As for right now, it’s time that Qiana tells her own story… (Episode fades out) Rate this episode! Good Bad Category:Blog posts